


Eight For, One Against

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn sniffed.  "I don't know why you're all looking at me, *I* don't need a bath."





	Eight For, One Against

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Against" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and very, very silly. *grin*

"It's *cold*, but my clothes are standing up." Pippin whined.

"It's not really that bad," Merry commented.

"So long as I can have sunshine to dry in," Gimli rumbled.

"My hair is *filthy*!" wailed Legolas.

"I'd have to wash some clothes first--I certainly can't borrow anyone's," Boromir grumbled.

"I wouldn't mind a soak--and I'm sure neither would Mr. Frodo," Sam suggested.

"Wizards don't usually need baths, but I'll make an exception." Gandalf muttered.

Aragorn sniffed. "I don't know why you're all looking at me, *I* don't need a bath."

A silence, a rush, and then... a Man-sized splash.


End file.
